New School
by animemaniac202
Summary: Gaara is shipped to a new school with his brother and sister. Gaara meets a boy named Lee and eventually gets feelings for him. how will this relationship turn out? GaaraxLee. this is also a story for my friend heather. hope you like!
1. Lee

This is my first gaaraxlee, so be nice!!! by the way, this is for my friend heather. You better like it! I will update whenever I feel like it, so yeah.

Disclaimer:i own nothin'

______________________________________________

It was a new year, new house, new village, new school, new everything. I had just moved from my home town of Sunagakure into Konahagakure. I was forced of course. All of my friends were there. I was for surely going to die. I hated new schools most of all though. New schools meant new people, new people meant more people who would try to be my friend. I didn't want new friends, I wanted my old friends. But of course my opinion deosn't matter.

"Gaara! Get your ass in motion! We gotta' get to school and I don't want to be late!" Temari called out to her little brother.

"I'm not fucking going to school." I moped.

"Oh yes you are. If I gotta' go, your goin'." Kankuro said to me.

I glared at him. "Whatever."

We arrived at the hellhole they call 'school'. I walked through the front door and almost gagged. This school was spotless. I mean_spotless. _It wasn't even funny! I surprisingly held it in. Temari walked us into the priciples office. Her name was Tsunade. She gave us our schedules then called up three people. Five minutes later three people by the names of Lee, Shikamaru, Kiba.

"Kiba will show you around Kankuro. Shikamaru will show you around Temari and Lee will show you around Gaara." Tsunade said pushing us out of the classroom. She was probably going to flirt with the secretary, Jiraiya.

"Hello. I am Rock Lee. Nice to meet you Gaara san." Lee said cheerfully.

This Lee guy had black hair that was cut bowl stlye. He wore a light green top and dark green pants. His eyes were almost a black color, I couldn't tell. But the weirdest thing about Lee was his eye brows. They were huge! It in a way creeped me out.

"Whatever." I said coldly.

"So what is your first hour?" Lee asked.

"It's um... english. Crap." I responded. I hated english and math the most.

"We have the same class! Actually, now that I'm paying attention, we have all of our classes together!" Lee sang.

_'Great.' _I had to spend the day with this guy breathing down my neck. Joyful.

"So, let's get going Gaara san." Lee said pulling at my sleeve and practically dragging me to my, sorry, _our _next class.

-------Gym AKA 3rd Hour-------

"Lee and Gaara. You two pair up and spar." Our gym teacher, Might Gai, said.

"Yes sir Gai sensei!" Lee responded, saluting our teacher.

"Get ready." I said.

"Right." Lee said getting into ready position.

We sparred for about 10 minutes before something very strange happened. I got a good punch at Lee and he flew across the gym. He landed in the gayest position ever. He was upside-down on the floor. His legs weakly hung ovre his head. In a way, he sort of looked cu- what the hell am I saying? Am I in dream land? I'm not fucking gay. _'He does have a nice ass.' _Stop! Get out of my head gay thoughts!

"Ow." Lee said getting rightside-up. He rubbed his head a little bit. "Nice one Gaara san! That was a very good punch! It sure did hurt though."

"Sorry." I said helping him off of the ground.

He tripped while getting up and landed on top of me. He had his hands on both sides of me. He shook his head a little and rubbed his eyes before realizing what had happened. He quickly hurried off and apologized. He had blushed so much it looked like his face turned red. I'm surprised I didn't blush. But then it would make me look girly.

"I'm terribly sorry Gaara san." Lee said putting out a hand to help me up.

"It's okay. Just don't do it again." I said picking myself up off the ground.

The rest of the day was pretty boring. Nothing exciting, nothing interesting, just... nothing. Then the sweet sound of the bell rang in my ears. I hurried out of class, to my locker for my stuff, and escaped the hellhole. Thank God.

"Gaara san!" Shouted Lee. "you forgot your binder in math class." He said handing over my red binder.

"Um... thanks." I said.

"Hey Gaara! What you got a friend already? Or is he a stalker?" Kankuro teased.

"No you fucking idiot." I glared daggers at my dumbass brother.

"Who's this Gaara? Aren't ya' gonna' introduce us?" Temari appeared, and ticking me off.

"This is Lee. He was my escort today." I said very annoyed.

"Nice to meet you two. I have to get going. I will see you tommorow Gaara san." Lee said running off.

"Soooooo." Temari said nudging my arm.

"So what?" I asked, confused.

"He seemed nice. A little too nice." She said closing her eyes then opening one.

"What do you mean by-" my sick mind interrupted. "He's not gay retart. He's just... weird." I said giving her a disgusted look.

"Sure he isn't." Kankuro butted in.

"He likes you." Temari said very fast.

"He's not fucking gay dumbasses." I protested.

"Well, if he's not gay, then your defending him because your trying to deny the fact that you like him." Temari said trying to confuse me.

"Wait... what?" I stood there in confusion as Temari stood in her glory of being an ass.

We started walking home. I was still dazed in confusion from what Temari said. I kept repeating her sentence over and over, but it just wasn't sticking. Ah well. I didn't feel like using my brain power that much. But I did hear one part out of her setence. The end part. I hated her. I hated him. But why was that picture from gym still in my head. I couldn't stop thinking about it. But why? That mental picture was so funny and yet so... what's the word? Ah well. All I knew was that I was, am, and never will be gay. But the thoughts I had in my head during gym, were they real or fake. I don't know, and I probably will never care.

School was sucking all ready.

______________________________________________

Hope you liked it! please R&R!!!

by the way, no flaming me plez!!! somebodys gonna flame me now, i just know it. my dad will kill me if you do, so please dont!!!

Tell me if you want your own story. i like to write these things!!! just tell me the pairing and if ts a school fic or not!!


	2. My Secret

Hi again! i have writers block with my other story so i wanted to write this. surprisingly, i don't have writers block on this story!!! i know i just put it in... but i felt like writing another chapter!!!!! Gaaxlee.

Disclaimer: dont own shit!

_____________________________________________________________________________

That night, I had a dream. I never usually dream. But this dream was different. I couldn't explain what happened, but all I do know was that this dream was sadly a sign. It was a sign that I should...

"Hello Gaara san! How was the rest of your day off?" Lee sang.

It had been three weeks since I met Lee. Every day, I saw him. Every day, I talked to him. Every day, we sparred in gym. Every day, he ate lunch with me. Every day, I thought of him. Every day, I thought about that picture of Lee in gym. Every day...

"Hi, just fine and dandy. What do you want?" I said monotoniously.

"Just wanted to know how your day was that's all. By the way, what was yesterdays homework for geography?" Lee asked.

"Why? You didn't do it again, did you.?" I said with a smirk.

Lee just sat there and scratched his head like an idiot. A hot idiot.

I reached into my folder and pulled out the assignment. I showed him it.

"I'm not gonna' be able to finish it am I?" Lee said, dumfounded at the time and effort Gaara put into the assignment.

"Iruka sensei! Can I go and get a copy of something please." I asked.

"Make sure to come back this time." Iruka said, handing me the pass.

"Thanks." I said rushing out of the room.

I returned shortly. I handed Lee the copy of my sheet. He looked at it.

"I couldn't possibly copy off of you Gaara san. It wouldn't be right." Lee said, pushing the paper out of his face.

"Screw being right and take it. Your gonna' need it." I said pushing the paper in his face.

"Thank you." he said.

"On one condition can I take this paper." Lee said holding out his hand.

"Why?"

"Because it wouldn't be right to just copy you without having to do something in return."

"Idiot."

"So, what do I have to do?"

I thought for a second. _Go out with me. Fuck me. Be my boyfriend._ Only ideas like this ran through my head. I couldn't think of anything. Not one thing that I could ask him to do.

"Meet me after school at the park." I finally said

"What time?" He answered.

"Six."

------5:55 At The Park------

I waited in the park for Lee. I actually went to the park right after school. I didn't want to wait. I should've said some earlier time. Too late now.

"Hey Gaara. You're not supposed to be here for another 5 minutes." Lee said, appearing from nowhere.

"No, you're not supposed to be here for another 5 minutes." I said, jumping a little when Lee said 'Hi'.

"Well, I'm always early for everything. So, I figured I would be early once again."

"Ok..."

"So what did you want to tell me?"

"Um..."

How was I supposed to tell him, of all people, that I liked him? How would he react? What would he think of me? Would he accept me? Would he actually...

"What is it Gaara? You can tell me!" Lee comforted.

"I... um, sort of... have a crush on you." I felt so much better saying that.

"What? I couldn't hear that end part."

"I have a crush on you."

"Speak louder! I still can't hear you."

"I HAVE A FRIKEN CRUSH ON YOU!" I yelled to the deaf boy.

Lee was speechless. He stared at me wide-eyed. He had no clue what to say. He tried to speak but words didn't come out. He was probably freaked out that a guy liked him. He was probably freaked out that_ I_ liked him.

"I... I don't know what to say." Lee said, barely managing to get the words out.

"Say that... say that you like me back." I said blushing a little.

"I...I..."

"I what?"

I couldn't speak another word. One reason, and one reason only. Lee pulled me into a kiss.

_________________________________________________________

Hahaha! cliffhanger! i love keeping the audience waiting! its so much fun!! if you read my other fics, you'll see what I mean! by the way, hoped you liked it!!!! XD

Please R&R!!!

Member, this is for my friend Heather! So thank her too for giving me the idea.


	3. Jealousy

next chapter!!!! I hope you all haven't died from anticipation!!! LeexGaara

Disclaimer: I own crap! amazing isn't it!!!!

_________________________________________________

Jealousy. A thing all people get at least once in there lives. I was never jealous and never will be. Jealousy was made for pussys.

It had now been two weeks since me and Lee had established our relationship. I never was good with relationships, but for some reason, when I was with Lee, I didn't care about anything else. I liked Lee because he didn't act gay after he kissed me. He acted just the same. But that was during school. After school, he would hang on my arm and act like any other uke. But because he didn't act gay, it in a way worried me. What if some dumbass girl wanted Lee? I wouldn't know what to do...

"Gaara san! Am I coming over your house today? I really want to meet your family!" Lee begged.

"... no." I responded.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want my family meeting you. I want you all to myself."

I twirled around and gave him a kiss to the forehead. He paused for a seond while I kept on walking. He came out of his shock and caught up. He stood in front of me and blocked my path. He put his hands on his hips and began to rant. Here we go again.

"Gaara! You can't hide our love forever you know. You're going to have to tell your family sometime. Heck! You're going to have to tell the whole world one day if you ever want to be Kazekage! So... why can't you just let me meet them?" Lee said, hanging on my arm and kissing me gently on the cheek.

I sighed and pulled him into my arms. He put his head on my chest and lay it there. I loved holding him. He loved being held.

"I'm just trying to protect you, Lee." I cooed.

Lee ripped away from my embrace. "I can handle myself Gaara! I don't need any protection! I don't care what your family or the world thinks! As long as I know you love me I'm happy! But since you can't even tell your family that you love me then I guess we shouldn't be together!" He yelled, storming off.

"Wait Lee!" I yelled to him, but he just ran off.

What had I done? All he wanted to do was to meet my family. How hard could that have been? Well, Temari would never leave me alone about it, and I don't know what Kankuro would do. But I guess if Lee could get over the fact, I guess I could try. For Lee's sake.

-----Next Day-----

The next day I was just waiting to tell Lee I loved him in front of eveybody. I thought about it all night long and I just wanted him back. I guess I was a little desperate. Just knowing I couldn't be with him made my heart ache. I ran to homeroom that day, almost getting caught.

"Lee!" I yelled, listening the few words Tenten had been telling Lee.

"So, you want to go out sometime?" Tenten asked.

I felt my heart skip a beat. I stopped and stood there in confusion and jealousy. I had to restrain myself from tearing up. Lee looked over to me and said 'hi'. I glared at Tenten then looked ack to Lee. I grabbed Lee by the waist and kissed him ever so gently on the lips. I gave him a sweet, long kiss. I pulled back for air and glare at Tenten.

"He's my bitch. Get your own."

"I... I'm just gonna' go now." Tenten said with a flushed face and ran off, practically crying.

I snickered.

"Gaara, you... you kissed me! In front of everyone!" Lee said exstatic.

"You're mine, and I'm not gonna' let some whore try and take you from me." I said, pulling him into another kiss.

Everyone stared at us, disgusted. I didn't care anymore, I loved Lee and that's all I cared about. I'm glad he's mine.

"Lee."

"Hm?"

"I love you."

_________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry for the short chapter, but I put fluff in it so i'm sure you guys are happy! hopefully! please R&R like usual!!!

Hope you liked it!!!!!


	4. The Movies

hello again! new chapter!!! sorry for all the short ones!! ^_^ hope your still reading!! anyways, to the chapter!

Disclaimer no jutsu! *poof*

pairing: gaalee

_________________________________________________________________

Rain. The single most thing on earth I hate the most. It's cold and wet. It was never cold back at home. Why did it have to be cold here? The cold sucked. Being wet sucked. Being wet AND cold sucked worse. This is the one reason I did not want to come here. I guess I should be happy though. I would have never met him...

"Hey Temari!" I yelled out for my big sis.

"What ya' want brat?" Temari yelled back.

I walked to her room. "Um... I need to talk to you." I said almost in a whisper.

"'Bout what? Is it girl troubles?" Temari teased.

"Uh... something like that." I stuttered.

"Shoot." Temari said a little concerned.

"Well, my girlfriend wants to meet you guys, and I don't want hiiiii-errrr, to meet you guys." I almost blew my cover.

"So, when do we get meet Lee?" Temari obviously knew that I was talking about him. Crap.

"Not Lee!" I tried to act shocked, i don't think it worked.

"Gaara, cut the BS. We know about Lee already." Temari glared.

"How'd you-" I started.

"Gossip runs fast through high school idiot. We know about your little kiss! I'm so proud Gaara!" Temari hugged me.

"Get. Off. Bitch." I stated, obviously annoyed.

"Can't believe you of all people would be gay though. It's a bit of a shocker. But oh well." Temari shrugged it off.

"Can you guys just... I don't know. Not be weird around him. I also want to go see a movie with him over break." I said very, very, very, very quickly.

"I'll approve of the movie part, but the weird thing must stay. I'm in charge so I get to make fun of you in front of your little bf! 'Kay?" She asked rhetorically.

"Hate you." I said leaving her room.

--Next Day--

I woke to none other than the most annoying thing on earth. Temari. She pulled off my covers and dragged me out of bed. I struggled to get out of her grip. She dragged me to the bathroom and told me to take a quick shower.

In a matter of minutes, Iwas done.

"The point of all of this is... what are you doing in my closet?" I asked a little shocked.

"Try these on."Temari said throwing me a pair of jeans that looked tight. She then threw a black shirt and a red jacket to match.

I put them on, like I had a choice. She twirled her hand, signaling me to spin around. I sighed and spun around. She got a creepy smile.

"It'll work." she said. "Now for the hair." her smirk turned into an evil smile.

I felt a shiver go up my spine as she pulled out a hairbrush. She sat me on the bed and messed up my hair some more. Then brushed the back a bit. What in the world was she accomplishing? I don't think I want to know.

"There, all better! Now, I got movie times for your little date with Lee." She said giving me a paper.

She sat on the bed next to me."Watcha' gonna' go see?" she wondered.

"Dunno, probably 1,000 BC." I shrugged.

_DING DONG DING DONG! DING DONG DING DONG!_

"That's probably him!" Temari smirked.

I scowled at her and ran to get the door. I opened it and of course there was Lee.

"Hey Gaara." Lee chimed.

"Hey Lee. Let's get going." I rushed him out of there.

--

On our way to the movie theater, Lee walked mostly behind me. I knew what he was doing. I didn't care.

"You gonna' talk to me or are you to engulfed in my butt?" I asked\teased.

"Um... sorry. How's the weather?" Lee blushed.

I smirked at his embarrasment.

--

After many minutes of walking, we finally made to the theater. We got our tickets, our popcorn, and our seats. The movie began. I was a little excited.

--

"Possibly the worst movie on earth." Lee screamed.

"Guess I should've listened to the reviews." I said.

"Yeah, 1,000 BC sucks!" Lee agreed.

Lee looked over to me with a confused look on his face. "You were paying attention to the movie? When?" Lee asked.

I looked away. Lee nudged me. "When were you paying attention?" Lee now had a smirk on his face.

"Hey look! There's my house. See ya' later Lee." I said running to my house.

I opened the door and rushed in. That was close. I did NOT want to answer that question. One reason only. I was trying to kiss him the whole time. He finally kissed back when the boring parts came.

The rest of the day was pretty normal. Temari bugged the shit out of me and Kankuro made me do my homework. Lee also called me too. We didn't talk very long, my favorite comedian came on. It was a very boring day.

__________________________________________________________

R&R hope you enjoyed!


	5. Your House and the Letter From Dad

hello peoplez! sorry for the late update! i've been busy with chores and school. well to the chapter!

Disclaimer: Ownz nothin!

_____________________________________________________________

Last night had been one of Lee's best nights with Gaara. He enjoyed a lot of it. He liked to spend time with Gaara. Lee's feelings for Gaara were for surely real and Gaara knew it. But what was he to expect when he was supposed to meet his family? Gaara would probably pass out. Gaara didn't really want to meet Lee's family, but, he would do it anyway. For Lee.

"Gaara- kun!" Lee shouted throught Gaara's front door.

Lee had told Gaara on their date that he would meet Lee's family no matter what. Gaara said "No". Lee pouted and gave Gaara his sad look. Gaara looked away from Lee but couldn't help looking at Lee's face. Gaara finally gave up and told Lee to pick him up. Anyway, how would Gaara know where Lee lives?

"GAARA-K- oh, hi Temari! Is Gaara home?" Lee said politely to Lee.

"He's just getting ready, that's all." Temari cheerfully said back. "It'll be just a bit longer! Can you wait?"

"Sure."

After about five minutes, Gaara opened the front door and quickly closed it behind him. "Come on Lee, let's get going." Gaara said, obviously wanting to get this day over with. Lee grabbed Gaara's hand and twirled him around to look at Lee. Lee smiled kindly at Gaara. He gave his boyfriend a quick kiss before dragging him onto the sidewalk.

It wasn't a very long walk. Gaara didn't realise how close he and Lee lived to each other. He was actually very surprised. Lee's house was actually a very odd color. It was almost a red sort of color. But more of a rusty color. His house wasn't big but it for surely wasn't small. Lee entered through the blue door.

"We're home!" Lee shouted.

A girl, about the age of five, ran out from a room. She had curly black hair and was wearing a green dress. A boy, about the age of ten, followed her. He looked almost identical to Lee. Except his hair was messed up and he wore nothing but black.

"So this is your friend nii-san! He looks cool!" the little girl stared in amazement at the red-headed teen.

"So, you two fucked yet or what?" the boy asked.

"Watch your mouth around Shira!" Lee shouted. Gaara gave the boy a death glare that sent shivers up and down his spine.

"Lee honey, can you come and help me? Oh, and bring Sasune too." Lee's mom shouted from the kitchen.

"Coming!" Lee shouted back. "Why don't you get to know Shira, Gaara."

"... whatever." Gaara said back.

Lee sprinted to the kitchen dragging Sasune with him. Shira stared up at Gaara. She was admirig his red hair.

"I like your hair!" She chimed. "Wanna' play with me?"

"Um... okay." Gaara said, unsure of his answer.

--

Lee searched his house looking for Gaara. He really wanted to know what happened to his friend. He eventually found Gaara playing, and... was he laughing? Lee stood in the doorway, watching them. More Gaara than his sister though.

"Hey, time for dinner you two." Lee said.

Gaara quickly looked over to his friend, with a slight blush covering his cheeks. Lee snickered at the red head. Shira ran through the door shouting "yaye". Lee walked over to Gaara.

"So what do ya' think of my family?" Lee asked.

"Their okay, I guess." Gaara answered.

Lee gave him a playful punch in the shoulder and kissed him.

The rest of the day went on normally. They ate, Sasune asked weird questions and Shira bugged the shit out of Gaara. It was a pretty exhausting day for Gaara. It all payed off when Gaara was allowed to spend the night. It was the first time he was really alone with Lee that day. Better yet, it was the first time they were alone together since they started dating.

Gaara pushed Lee onto the bed and planted a kiss on Lee's lips. He continued the kiss while taking Lee's clothes off. Gaara pulled back for a minute to catch his breath. "I love you so much Gaara." Lee whispered in Gaara's ear, then starting to nibble on it. "You too Lee." Gaara said back, kissing his neck.

--

The next morning, Gaara got up and got dressed. He kissed his lover goodbye and left for home. Lee waved bye and entered his home.

When Gaara got home, he was engulfed in questions from both Temari and Kankuro. They ranged from "Why didn't you come home yesterday?" to "Did ya' get lucky?". Lee answered the ones concerning him. He then did his usual rounds, getting dishes done, getting the garbage oout, and getting the mail.

Gaara sorted the mail. "Junk... Junk... Temari... Kankuro... Temari... Me?" Gaara sorted.

Gaara grabbed his peice of mail and quickly opened it. It was a letter from his dad. '_Why is Dad sending me a letter?'_ Gaara thought as he opened.

Dear Gaara,

I know you have been a bit home sick. I heard you've been making plenty of friends. I'm glad. Our tracker nin have found the criminals who were trying to find you. You can come home next week. Here are your tickets. Can't wait to see you son.

Sincerely, father.

"WHAT!"

____________________________________________

DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN!!!! i know, im so evil! XD well, last chapter comin up soon! dun miss it! i will have a prologue too. please R&R


	6. Airport and Goodbyes

hello once again peoplez! i am here to finish the story and get it over with. Heather, i hope you have enjoyed this story. And by the way, just because some of you are wondering, Gaara did get lucky. anyway, onto finishing the story! hope you all have enjoyed! XD X3

Disclaimer: does not ownz

____________________________

All that next week, Gaara felt depressed. But he refused to break up with Lee. He loved Lee. He truely honestly loved him. He wanted Lee to be his. He didn't want to watch Lee cry or watch him blow up in his face. He wanted Lee to be happy. He loved Lee all that week and did most of the things that Lee wanted him to do. Gaara kept a brave face and when Lee said he loved him, he had to restrain himself from shedding even a single tear. Gaara absolutely positively did NOT want to leave. But he had no choice.

"Gaara, you all packed?" Temari asked, walking into the depressed teens room.

"Sure." He answered.

Temari saw the pain in Gaara's eyes. She knew that he didn't want to leave. She walked over and sat on the edge of Gaara's bed.

"Gaara, you can't sulk for ever. You'll see him again." Temari cooed.

"What-fucking-ever." Gaara responded. "I just... feel guilty."

"For what?"

"For... For not telling him I'm leaving."

"Why didn't you tell him?"

"'Cause I... 'cause I, didn't want to see him crushed like I was." Tears brimmed in the red heads eyes.

"That's true love. If it's that, then you'll for surely see him again."

Gaara looked over at Temari. She smiled kindly at Gaara, she knew of this pain. She had to leave her boyfriend when he left for the Sound Village. He looked away and glared at his ceiling. Temari kissed his forehead.

"Come on. We gotta' leave." she said.

--

Gaara stared out of the car window sadly. It was like he could see those weeks they spent together in the window. Just flashing before him. All the happy times. All the times he held Lee. All the times they kissed. All the times they laughed together.

Everything.

--

Gaara arrived at the airport with his siblings. They went through the many procedures at the airport and went to their docking site. Gaara sat down next to his siblings and fiddled his thumbs. He couldn't get Lee off of his mind. He wanted to stay or for Lee to come with him. But Lee had a lot to do around the house. Gaara sighed and was engulfed in his thoughts. He eventually drifted off into a slumber.

Gaara woke up to an annoying voice.

_'Flight 7 now boarding.'_

Gaara stood up and walked for the line that was boarding. He turned and stared into the distance.

"Goodbye, Lee."

"Don't say goodbye just yet." someone called back.

Gaara turned around to see Lee. He was out of breath and his nose and eyes were red. Gaara ran over to Lee. He pulled his lover into an embrace. After a minute or two, Gaara pulled back and looked at Lee.

"How'd you know where to find me?" Gaara asked in amazement.

"I used the spare key you gave me and found the note on you're table. Why didn't you tell me?" Lee said, burying his head into Gaara's chest.

"I... I didn't... didn't know how to tel you." He said.

Lee looked up at Gaara and gave him a kiss. Lee's eyes began to fill with tears. They pulled back.

"Goodbye, Gaara." Lee said, barely getting the words out.

These words burned into Gaara's heart and were etched in his mind.

"I love you Lee. Goodbye, until we see each other again." Gaara said, giving Lee one more kiss then turning to leave.

Lee stood there sadly, wondering when they would see each other again. A tear ran down his cheek. He wiped it away and left. He knew he loved Gaara. And that Gaara loved him. He also knew that they would continue to be together.

Forever.

_____________________________________________________

*sniff sniff* so cute! i loved writing this chapter. I hope you peoplez have enjoyed reading. i will not have an epiloguie out right away cause i have other stories to attend to and i am thinking of writing another story. it includes sasodei if you like that. so read if you want you don't have to but whatever. so please R&R i will miss writing this!


End file.
